Survivor: Patagonia
| returnees = A.T. (S7, S12) Sam (S7, S12) Drew (S10, S12) Gavin (S10, S12) McCloud (S10, S12) Nick W. (S10) Shea (S12) Johnny (S12) | previousseason = Survivor: Solomon Islands | nextseason = Survivor: Sicily }} Survivor: Patagonia is the sixth canon season of JPORG Survivor and the eighth season overall. This season is known for having a number of interesting and some of the series' best blindsides and one of the stronger series winners accomplishing the first ever "Perfect Game", but faced criticism due to the pagoning of the Kuyen tribe making much of the mid-merge predictable. Twists *''Three Starting Tribes.'' Similar to Survivor: Ural Mountains, there will be three starting tribes. *''Super Idol. ''Idols will be hidden in "The Plains". If two idols are held by the same person, they can use it to form a super idol. *''Visitors. ''There was an individual aspect to the Final 14 challenge. The winner from the losing tribe will win immunity, and the winners on the winning tribes will have the right to vote at the losing tribes' tribal council. *''Early Merge. ''Immediately following the final 14 tribal council, the tribes merged unexpectedly into 1 tribe on Day 13. *''Unmerge.'' As a throwback to Survivor: Turmoil, the merged tribe divided back down to 2 tribes on Day 22. Hosts Castaways Season Summary Three tribes: the yellow Antu, the blue Kuyen and the black Huang, started the game with six members each. Each tribe was introduced to their Plains, which each contained a goat holding a Hidden Immunity Idol. Drew quickly located the Kuyen idol, resulting in several fake idols being found among various members of the tribe. On Huang, Julia was evacuated on Day 2 due to personal matters, allowing Huang to skip their first tribal council. When Antu lost the first immunity challenge to Kuyen, they unanimously voted out Adam. Soon after, Nick McCloud and Jasper found the Antu and Huang idols, respectively. Antu continued on a losing streak, resulting in the eliminations of Nick Waitt and Brent, before a twisted challenge resulted in Huang losing with Demetri immune and Gavin and Drew being able to vote at their tribal council. Shea was unanimously voted out for his weakness in challenges and frustrating his tribe. The tribes suddenly merged into Galaxia on Day 13 with 13 people still remaining in the game. The undefeated Kuyen tribe stayed strong while A.T. spearheaded a plan to stage a flip against his tribe. Meanwhile, McCloud and Louise took charge in uniting the Huang and Antu tribes against the strong Kuyen 6. Demetri, feeling emboldened by having an idol, actually the fake idol planted by Jasper, called A.T. out in the tribe chat for being a double agent while Solomon worked to flip Louise to Kuyen's side. Ultimately, Demetri's overconfidence led Louise to trust Solomon, and Louise joined Kuyen in voting Demetri out. Soon after, Jasper was blamed for flipping but ultimately Louise revealed to McCloud that she had been the flipper, which soon spread to Jasper himself through close ally Gavin. At final 12, Antu and Huang doubled their efforts to topple Kuyen. Kuyen decided to target Brendan, which turned Louise back against them. Facing a potential rock draw and fearing his place at the bottom of Kuyen, Kevin opted to flip as Solomon was voted out for his overplaying. Remaining Kuyen members Johnny, Drew and A.T. believed that Jacob had flipped on them, while Kevin cemented his place with the Antuang coalition. An auction challenge resulted in the distribution of several twists to players in the game: Sam's Colored Pen, Kevin's Quickie, Jasper's White Pearl, Gavin's Llama which allowed him to direct the movements of each of the goats, and A.T.'s goat locator and teleporter. Gavin also purchased a vacation reward which he shared with Jasper, resulting in Jasper and Gavin having to choose which of the two of them would receive a Black Pearl. News of Drew's idol had begun to spread, and Drew himself was blindsided when Antuang and Kevin voted against him. Drew left the game without playing his idol and became the first member of the jury. At the final 10, it was revealed that a player (Drew) had selected five castaways to enjoy a challenge advantage. The tribe was ultimately subjected to Turmoil as these groups of 5 became the new Antu and Kuyen tribes. The Kuyen tribe received an advantage in the following immunity challenge, resulting in Sam, McCloud, Gavin, Jasper and Jacob being sent to tribal council, where Jacob was unanimously voted out. Gavin revealed to his tribemates that he possessed the power of the Llama, and began to use the llama to direct the blue goat and the rehidden blue idol toward Jasper, McCloud and Kevin. In the ensuing roast challenge, Jasper single-handedly brought Antu victory and sent A.T., Johnny, Kevin, Louise and Brendan to tribal council. Kevin attempted to flip back to Johnny and A.T. to eliminate Louise, but Johnny and A.T. instead targeted Kevin for being untrustworthy while Louise and Brendan targeted Johnny. In the revote, Kevin pleaded with Louise and Brendan to save him. Ultimately, Louise and Brendan voted for Johnny on the revote and saved Kevin. The tribes remerged at the final 8, where McCloud's scheming pushed Gavin away, resulting in Sam and McCloud being singled out as the biggest threats in the game having the Antu idol, the Colored Pen and Sam's rumored black idol. The two were able to rope A.T. in to attempt to blindside Gavin. Kevin revealed to Jasper that he was in close proximity to the rehidden blue idol, but Jasper was able to trick Kevin into not taking the idol so that Jasper himself could gain possession of the Super Idol. Jasper attempted to gather Brendan, Gavin and Kevin to target McCloud, leaving Louise out because of his fear that she was close with McCloud. Brendan was able to repair trust between Jasper and Louise and she joined the group of 4 in targeting A.T. due to paranoia that McCloud's idol would be played at that tribal council. No idols were played and A.T. was eliminated 4-3 due to Kevin playing his Quickie, leaving Kevin as the last remaining Kuyen in the game. At final 7, the group of 5 planned to split their votes between McCloud and Sam to counter their advantages, while McCloud and Sam targeted Gavin. Jasper chose to play his White Pearl on Gavin and secretly change the orientation of the split to guarantee the vote split's success regardless of the placement of the Antu idol or the Colored Pen, however Kevin took advantage of the split vote and holding individual immunity and flipped his vote to eliminate Gavin 3-2-0 as McCloud played the Antu idol on Sam and Sam played his fake black idol on McCloud. Following Gavin's elimination, focus remained on Sam and McCloud, with Sam being the primary target for the other four castaways. Kevin feared betrayal by Louise, so Jasper and Brendan pacified him with a fake plan to split votes and leave Louise voting for the wrong person. Jasper won immunity and joined Kevin in identifying Brendan as McCloud and Sam's target. Sam warned Jasper that he would be the next target if Sam were to be voted out, but Jasper felt emboldened by his possession of two idols and used one to protect Brendan as Sam was voted out 4-0 as the biggest threat left in the game. At the final 5, Kevin won a marathon immunity challenge and confronted Jasper about his lies regarding the blue idol. News spread of Jasper's second idol, and Brendan and Louise lied to McCloud that they had already voted against Jasper. McCloud attempted to convince Jasper to save him with the Huang idol, but was ultimately only joined by Kevin in attempting to vote out Louise while the remaining Huang players voted McCloud out. In a multi-part final immunity challenge, Brendan failed to submit while Kevin and Louise failed to beat Jasper's scores in 3 of the 4 parts, leaving Jasper to win final immunity. Kevin, convinced that he would be voted out, argued to Brendan and Jasper to vote against Louise, while Louise fought for Huang to stay strong. Ultimately, Brendan and Jasper both determined that Louise was the bigger jury threat than the widely disliked Kevin and she was voted out, becoming the final member of the jury and leaving Brendan, Kevin and Jasper as the final 3. In jury arguments, Brendan claimed to be the glue holding the game's dominant alliance together. Kevin argued that his many flips brought him to the end of the game despite his grating personality. Jasper maintained that his game was polite but clever, and that his pointed strategic game should net him the win. Many jurors were openly heated against Kevin for lacking a social game and making needless flips simply for the sake of "big moves." Brendan was chastised for lacking autonomy and never speaking to certain jurors. Jasper's strong social and strategic games were praised as many jurors openly stated that he would receive their votes. Finally, the jury rewarded Jasper's clever gameplay and respectful attitude by unanimously voting for him to be the Sole Survivor in the first ever Perfect Game in JPORG history in an 8-0-0 vote. Episode Guide Voting History Trivia * At the Final 8 of this season, 7 votes were cast. At the Final 7 of this season, 8 votes were cast. * This season featured the first unanimous win. ** This season also featured the first Perfect Game. * This season has the largest merge tribe, with 13 players reaching the merge. * This is the second season to have the Turmoil twist following . * This season contained many returning twists from previous seasons. Some of these include: The Colored Pen, The Quickie, Turmoil, and Pearls. Category:Survivor: Patagonia